This invention relates generally to an insulated and sealed cap for use with a fastener component or the like passed through an opening formed in a selected substrate, to seal and protect the fastener component and/or the substrate opening against contact with and/or leakage of fluids contained within the substrate, or to safeguard system components and/or fluids contained within the substrate against damage attributable to electrical discharges and the like associated with the fastener component. More particularly, this invention relates to an improved insulated and sealed cap and related method of use wherein a relatively rigid or sturdy yet lightweight sealed cap is mounted onto the substrate in a position over a fastener component and related substrate opening.
Fastener components such as nuts and bolts are commonly mounted onto a substrate such as the skin of an aircraft or the like in association with a substrate opening. In this regard, such fastener components typically comprise a nut or nutplate at one side of a substrate opening adapted to receive a threaded bolt or the like therethrough for anchored engagement with the nut or nutplate. In modern aircraft, system components such as electronic devices are often disposed on one side of the substrate, such as internal system components mounted within an aircraft fuselage. Alternatively, the substrate commonly comprises a wing structure or the like defining one wall of an aircraft fuel tank containing corrosive and volatile aircraft fuel and perhaps some water.
In either case, it is highly desirable to seal the substrate and related substrate opening as well as the fastener component from contact or communication in either direction with the system components and/or fluids such as fuel. That is, it is desirable to prevent fluid leakage from the fuel tank into potentially corrosive contact with the fastener component and/or leakage through the substrate opening. Similarly, it is desirable to prevent damage to the system components and/or to the aircraft fuel supply attributable to electrical discharges associated with the fastener component. Moreover, it is desirable to prevent such damage by providing a sealed and insulated cap which is relatively study in design to withstand normal maintenance procedures without damage to the sealed cap. In an aircraft environment, in order to maximize overall fuel efficiency, it is desirable to provide these important sealing and insulating functions with minimal overall weight addition.
There exists, therefore, a need for an improved insulated and sealed protective cap for use on an aircraft substrate and the like. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages.